Comfort Over Conflict
by Mrs. Elizabeth Gibbs
Summary: Tag to 'The War at Home'. Abbey decides to stay even though Jed says no, and when he returns from Dover, he finds he needs his wife's comfort. Jed/Abbey; compromise in a marriage, plain and simple. One-shot.


A/N: I think that 'The War at Home' is one of my favorite episodes thus far in my watching of The West Wing (I just finished season four this weekend, I'll be starting season five tomorrow), and I got this tag idea after watching it a few times. I love the interaction between Abbey and Jed in season two; it starts out as flirty, but after the State of the Union the internal angst starts, and I just love that side of a marriage.

I'm rather pleased with this; let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the West Wing; I simply like to play my hand at being the President and First Lady on occasion.

* * *

Abbey Bartlet had barely shut the car door when she knew she couldn't leave. Turning to Lily, she quietly asked her assistant to call the governor and apologize, as she'd be cancelling the trip. The younger woman nodded, pulling out her phone, her eyes saying the sympathy she wouldn't speak. Silently Abbey got out of the car and walked slowly back the way she'd just come.

She couldn't leave Jed like this; he was upset, he was hurting- and their own personal dispute wouldn't help matters. Abbey swallowed, pushing thoughts of their argument out of her head. She could forget about their deal for tonight; it wasn't going anywhere.

When she reached the residence she unpacked slowly, placing the clothes back carefully in the drawers and in the closet. She turned down the bed, the cream-colored sheets rustling as she smoothed them out.

The minutes ticked by consistently; Lily called to tell her Jed was flying to Dover to see the boys' bodies come back from Columbia- she wasn't surprised. She knew Jed would need to see the Marines, see the flag-draped caskets to remind himself of the position he held and the job he did.

The silence of the room surrounded her; she changed into comfortable clothes and read some of her book, watching as the numbers on the clock dragged by. At around midnight, she heard the sound of footsteps and her husband's quiet voice speaking to the agents outside the door.

Josiah Bartlet was tired.

But it was more than tired. He was drained emotionally, and his whole body ached. He was spending the night alone, and the thought made his heart heavy.

So when he opened the door to the residence and found his wife reading in bed, the relief that bloomed in his chest was instantaneous.

"Thought you were goin' to Chicago," he said neutrally, slipping his jacket off his shoulders. He'd worried when he hadn't heard from her; somehow knowing she'd been here all along made him feel better.

"This is more important," Abbey replied softly, closing her book and setting is aside gently. "The trip can be moved."

Jed's shoulders loosened as he removed his tie, tossing aside the red fabric as his wife pushed back the covers and moved her legs over the edge of the bed. She stood, walking and reaching his side as he undid the buttons at his sleeves.

She slid her arms around his waist and something inside him relaxed as he returned the hug. She still smelled like her floral perfume; her dark hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and her curves pressed against him warmly.

He pressed his lips to the top of her head, nose brushing the soft strands of her hair as he took a deep breath- the first deep breath he'd taken all day, really. She tilted her head slightly, eyes meeting his, the dark irises softer than he'd seen them since before the State of the Union Address yesterday.

"Why don't you take a shower?" Abbey suggested quietly, one hand resting lightly on his chest, fingers smoothing out against his shirt. "You're freezing."

Jed nodded, hands sliding down her arms gently to rest at her waist, the soft fabric of her t-shirt rubbing against his palms.

"Come with me," he replied, one of his hands coming up to cup her cheek. She simply nodded, one of her hands slipping into his as he led her to the bathroom. He shut the door behind them as she turned the water on, the small room quickly beginning to fill with steam as she placed two towels on the nearby counter.

He followed her into the shower, shutting the glass door behind them as she turned the heat up, steaming filling the room. Grabbing the soap he slid it over her back, the skin getting covered with bubbles. He led a trail of bubbles over her arms and chest, the soap dipping between her breasts and down her stomach.

She retaliated with shampoo, running her hands through his hair and down to his chest, lathering the shampoo into a thick foam. She gently tilted his head back, quietly instructing him to close his eyes as she rinsed the suds away, and he was reminded of all the baths they'd given to their daughters together over the years; the same gentle tone she used, the soft touch of her hands, the warmth in her dark eyes that never really left, even when she was angry.

He tangled one hand loosely in her wet hair, tugging gently so that her head tilted upwards and he could press his lips to hers. She molded easily against him, body warm and compliant underneath his hands.

When the water began to cool Abbey shut it off, moving them from the small shower to grab the thick towels, wrapping them around each other. Abbey's thick, dark hair dripped with water, running along her skin.

They dried off quickly, getting into pajamas and climbing into bed.

The sheets were cool against her skin; the temperature in the room was colder than before and the warmth the comforter provided was welcome. Jed slid in beside her, reaching to turn off the bedside lamp before turning to her, one hand falling to her waist and tugging her gently closer. She moved easily into him, one hand resting in the center of his chest, feeling his heartbeat, the other lying next to his on the pillow.

They didn't need to say anything; the silence was comfortable, enclosing them in the darkness of the room. Abbey stroked her fingers around the collar of his shirt, the warmth of his skin radiating against hers. The hand at her waist slid under her shirt, stroking languidly along her hip bone, his nails running teasingly along the edge of her pajama bottoms.

"Jed," she said quietly, tilting her head up, nose brushing his. His lips found hers, the hand on the pillow sliding into her damp hair, pressing himself closer to her. She didn't push him away; she welcomed his warm weight, one leg tangling with his as her mouth met his again.

He murmured her name against her skin as his lips moved down her neck, causing her to tilt her head back against the pillow, a soft, pleased moan escaping her mouth. Her hands threaded into his hair, easing his mouth up gently to meet hers again.

"Jed," Abbey said again, breaking the kiss to look into his eyes, brushing a few strands of hair out of his eyes. His blue eyes met hers, darkened more than usual, lips parted as he caught his breath. Abbey smiled softly, fingers dancing across his cheek. "You're exhausted- we should get some sleep."

Jed opened his mouth to protest and Abbey touched his lips with the tips of her fingers, eyes gentle.

"I'll still be here in the morning, boyfriend," she finished, soft teasing dancing in her eyes as she ran her fingers down his throat to toy with the collar of his t-shirt. Her eyes turned more serious, concern shading her face. "You've had a long day, Jed. Sleep is what you need. I promise, the morning will be better."

He studied her face for a few moments longer, contemplating. He nodded, brushing her hair back from her eyes and pressing his lips to her forehead, a gentle kiss, the passion from before disappearing in that moment. He settled in beside her, tucking her in close to him. She snuggled in close to him, one hand resting lightly on his neck, the other on his chest.

"I love you," she said, eyes locked with his as she said the words she meant with every fiber of her being. His whole body softened, relaxing as he tugged her even closer.

"And I love you," he replied, kissing her once more, softly and reassuringly. "So very much."

Comfort in a time of conflict is the sweetest.


End file.
